


Sneak Peek

by meaghann



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaghann/pseuds/meaghann
Summary: Juliet has a look at her workplace and makes a new friend.





	Sneak Peek

The Santa Barbara police station had reached a state of almost quiet at eight a.m. that was likely not going to be repeated any time during the rest of the day. The night-time staff had gone home, their cases tidied up, the arrests made in the night were dealt with and the daytime rush of work was still to come. Staff was trickling in and they moved around the woman standing in the entrance, some looking at her, but most just sipped their coffee and tried to wake up. Juliet O'Hara stood stock still in the main foyer, just soaking it all up, the sounds, the people and the layout. It should have been a momentous occasion, with fanfare and a feeling of great things to come but Juliet just showed her visitor's pass to the desk sergeant and went into the bullpen to look around. Detective Lassiter wasn't in yet, but she went over to his desk and looked at the empty desk that was kitty corner to his. Her desk. She sat down and imagined it covered with case files, notes, a coffee mug, but it didn't seem real yet. None of this had sunk in yet, not even her new status, a detective. A very junior detective, but still. She stood and purposefully walked the entirety of the station from the cells, to the interview rooms, to the records room, the break room and back up to the main room.

 

At exactly nine o'clock, Juliet O'Hara presented herself to the Chief's assistant and was shown in to her office.

 

"Detective O'Hara, I'm interim Chief Karen Vick, welcome to the city officially." The chief smiled and Juliet liked her right away. She had an open, trustworthy face, but she seemed tough and capable. They shook hands and the chief gestured for her to sit down.

 

"This confirms your employment and includes all the paperwork around benefits and pension as well" said the chief, handing over a thick folder. The chief then reached into her drawer and came out with a small leather folder like a wallet and Juliet couldn't help the smile that formed. "Congratulations Detective and I am happy to assign you your badge number." Juliet accepted her badge and her whole body felt like it was buzzing, she was so happy. "Now, spend today celebrating, tour the town, unpack, whatever you like, on me. Enjoy your happiness and get back here at eight o’clock sharp for your first shift."

 

"Yes Chief. Thank you and I'm happy to be here finally" said Juliet. She was back out into the main room before she knew it and didn't know what to do with herself. A glance over to the right showed Detective Lassiter sitting at his desk glowering at his computer. He hadn't seen Juliet yet, so she indulged in some staring. They had met before when he interviewed her with the chief for her current job, but she liked seeing him on his own. His suit was a light blue that didn't suit his eyes, tie tight and perfectly knotted and he was sitting straight, tensed and ready for what she couldn't imagine. As he stood with his coffee cup on hand, he caught her eye and she walked over. 

 

"Good morning O'Hara. Are you ready for your first day?"

 

"Detective Lassiter. I was just here to pick up my badge and have a look around, but I will be here bright and early tomorrow morning." Juliet smiled enthusiastically, but Detective Lassiter just nodded and strode off to the break room. 

 

Shaking her head at his rudeness, she headed to the exit. A very tall man almost bumped into her coming around a corner and he grinned as they stopped. He was in uniform and his badge read McNabb.

 

"Hi, you must Detective Lassiter's new partner Detective O'Hara, I'm Buzz; it's so nice to meet you."

 

"Hello Buzz, nice to meet you too. I haven't really met anyone yet. I just got my badge from the chief" She waved it and Buzz nodded.

 

"That's great. You must be really excited to get started. Just a little advice; don't let Detective Lassiter's grouchiness get to you, he's like that with everyone. He won't be able to help liking you though, I'm sure."

 

"Thanks Buzz. I was wondering if I'd annoyed him before I even started. I better get going. I have a lot of unpacking to do before I start tomorrow" said Juliet.

 

"For sure. Well, I'll see you tomorrow" and he waved cheerily as she left.

 

And there it was, she was in. Juliet felt positive she was going to love it in her new job but she would have to find a way to win over dour Detective Lassiter if they were going to work together. Walking back to her car, she made mental lists of baked goods to ply the Detective with.


End file.
